The Pony Queen:Shining Armor's Pride
The film opens when Nick Wilde gathers the animals of the Pride Lands together for the presentation of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's new sister Flurry Heart. Princess Celestia's spirit proudly watches over the ceremony. Months later, Shining Armor becomes very overprotective of young Sweetie Belle, Assigning Spike and Aparri to be her babysitters. One day while they are arguing over their lunchtime, Sweetie Belle sneaks into the Outlands where she meets a young bird named Harvey Beaks, After escaping a river filled with sharks, the two become friends, but Shining Armor and Harvey Beaks's sister, Queen Chrysalis end their playtime. Queen Chrysalis claims that the Pride Lands belonged to Discord, and reminds Shining Armor that he banished the Outsiders, and notes that if he wants to punish them, Harvey Beaks is Discord's hand-chosen successor. Unwilling to harm the bird, Shining Armor orders them to leave and later scolds Sweetie Belle for endangering herself and wants her to be careful when she is the future queen. In the Outlands, Queen Chrysalis's eldest son, King Sombra complains to his younger sister Claire about Harvey Beaks's status as "the Chosen One". At that moment, Queen Chrysalis returns and scolds both of her brothers, but then decides that she can use Harvey Beaks's new friendship with Sweetie Belle to get her revenge against Shining Armor. Months later, a young Rarity is out to do her first solo hunt. However, Shining Armor is worried and fearful of his sister unprotected and sends Spike and Aparri to watch her again, after promising not to. Furious to find out her brother has lied, Rarity decides to hunt away from the Pride Lands, though is still unsuccessful in her efforts. King Sombra and Vixey go to the elephant graveyard, Together King Sombra and Vixey talks about the three troublemakers, Miriam Beaks,Cuddles and Doctor Whooves, Together they grab fire and set out the fire to the plains where Rarity is hunting, causing her to faint and giving Balto the chance to rescue her. Drawn by the smoke, Shining Armor finds them together and reluctantly thanks Balto for rescuing his sister and allows him to come to Pride Rock, though he is ordered to sleep outside the den. That same night, Shining Armor has a nightmare about his sister's death, only in the dream, Discord morphs into Balto and throws the panicked and frightened Shining Armor off the cliff. In the morning, he walks outside the den and yawns and stretches and goes to drink on a watering hole where Balto contemplates attacking him, but Rarity interrupts and they go off together so Balto can help her learn to hunt. During the lesson, they run into Spike and Aparri struggling with some birds, so the wolf and the pony help them chase the birds off. Together, they have fun playing, something Balto notes he has never experienced before. That night, Balto tells Rarity that he is not Discord's real brother, but "was a part of him". Shining Armor, who is hesitant to trust the young Outlander around his sister, seeks guidance from the "Great Kings" and Princess Cadence gently advises him to give Balto a chance. Balto decides to leave after trying to confess his real intentions, but Nick Wilde stops and invites the young wolf and the pony to experience "Upendi"– which means love in Swahili. After a musical journey through the jungle, the two deeply fall romantically in love. Then Shining Armor finally warms up to Balto and invites him into the house to sleep. However Vixey catches and eye on them and goes to tell her sister Queen Chrysalis about this and that Shining Armor can't betray her. In the morning, Shining Armor invites Balto for a walk and tells him the true story of Discord, which Balto had never heard. However, their walk is interrupted by an ambush by Queen Chrysalis and her pride, and Shining Armor realizes that Balto had set him up and Balto claims he had nothing to do with it. After a brief fight, Shining Armor manages to escape by scaling a wall of logs in a gorge. In chasing after him, King Sombra slips and is killed by falling logs. Queen Chrysalis blames Balto for King Sombra's death, swiping a paw across his face, leaving a scar across his eye that resembles Discord's. Breaking from his sister, Balto returns to the Pride Lands and begs the king for his forgiveness. Believing Shining Armor was behind the ambush, the wounded, shortsighted, and distrustful Shining Armor exiles him and strictly orders Rarity to be confined in Pride Rock and forbids her to leave unescorted. Rarity is furious because her brother refuses to listen to Balto, and Shining Armor claims he's doing what his sister would have wanted unknowingly he defied what his sister wanted, and she angrily defies him, saying "YOU WILL NEVER BE PRINCESS CELESTIA!" horrifying and hurting him. Later that night, Rarity escapes and reunites with Balto far from home. Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis leads her pride in a war against the Pride Lands, and a fierce fight breaks out. As Queen Chrysalis and Shining Armor face off, Balto and Rarity leap between them and Rarity tells her brother that the fighting has to stop. She then tells him that the Outsiders are part of the pride, and she and her brother peacefully nuzzle and reconcile. Queen Chrysalis ignores her, but Vixey agrees with Rarity. Queen Chrysalis tells her sister that she will die too if she will not fight, which turns the other Outlanders against her and they go to Shining Armor's side. Now alone, Queen Chrysalis leaps for Shining Armor, but Rarity pushes her away and they fall over a cliff. Rarity lands on a rock, but Queen Chrysalis is sliding towards a storm-swollen river. Rarity offers to help, but Queen Chrysalis, like Discord, is unable to let go of her hate and falls to her death. Shining Armor helps his sister back up the cliff and allows the Outsiders, including Balto, to return to the Pride Lands, and Balto marries Rarity before joining her and her brother and sister at the top of Pride Rock. Princess Celestia's spirit proudly watches over from among the stars and praises her brother for his decision.